poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Be More Pacific (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Be More Pacific (LAoTaP). episode starts with Pumbaa walking on the beach. He then bumps into sonething Pumbaa: Say. There wasn't a wall here a minute ago. a eye opens which made Pumbaa jump Whale: That's because I'm not a wall, matey. I'm a whale. A beached whale to be exact. And.. If I don't return to the ocean deaths prop'ley, I'll surly not survive. Pumbaa: Not survive? Oh, that could be bad. I better get my pall Timon. His brains so full of brains, he'll know exactly what to do. Don't move. was about to leave when the whale stops him Whale: Arr. I fear there's no time, matey. With that noon sun up there, I'd be but a fishstick by the time you returned. Pumbaa: Well, then.. I'll just have to help you all by myself. tried pushing the whale but he fall off the edge. He thinks then he tried pushing again then digs under the sand, lifts up the whale and throws it to the sea Pumbaa: Yay! Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, Pumbaa! the whale magically comes out of the water Pumbaa: Wow! Whale: Thank you much, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: How do you know my name? Whale: I am no ordinary whale, matey. An enchanted 3 wish wishing whale am I. And in exchange for your kind act, I will grant you three wishes. Pumbaa: Wow. Cool. Whale: So, what does ya wish for? Pumbaa: Gee, uhh. Well, I don't really want any wishes. Whale: That's the first. Well, very well then. But if you change your mind, return to this place and call out my name. Pumbaa: Great. What's your name? Lester: Lester. dives into the sea Pumbaa: Wow. Wait till I tell Timon. Ryan F-Freeman: Including Liam, Pumbaa. Foiletta: Lester, huh? Ryan F-Freeman: That's a first. Later Timon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Let me get this straight here, Pumbaa. You met Lester, an enchanted 3 wish wishing whale? Pumbaa: Yup. Timon: And you didn't even wish for anything? Pumbaa: But I'm perfectly happy with what I have, which is pretty much nothing. Besides. Wishes can be dangerous. Remember? We see a lamp then pan to Timon with a warthog torso and tusks and Pumbaa with Timon's body Timon: Crud. ends Ryan F-Freeman: laughs So funny. Hana did know that. Foiletta: You said it, Ryan. Pinkipoo: It was a laugh riot. Timon: Pumbaa, guys, that was a magic lamp. a lamp and a little version of Lester This is a magic whale. the two away They're two completely different magic things! Robbinyu: And your point, Timon? Ryan F-Freeman: That Sci-Ryan understands magic. Timon: You're right. Pumbaa Now, I want you to march right back out there and wish for something big and expensive! pushes Pumbaa offscreen Ryan F-Freeman: Hana, maybe you and I could follow Pumbaa just to be sure he wish for something. Foiletta: Yeah. Liam: Pinkipoo and I will help Timon. Meg Griffin: With what, Liam? Liam: With some things with Timon. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, sure. and Foiletta follow Pumbaa with Meg. To Pumbaa Pumbaa: Lester! Lester! The magic fish! Hear my call and grant my wish. water swirls then Lester the whale shows up Lester: Have you thought of one yet? Pumbaa: Uh, not exactly. But my best-est best pall Timon said I should wish for something... big and expensive. glows, meaning Pumbaa's first wish is granted Lester: It is done. dives into the sea Ryan F-Freeman: See? Let's go see Timon. go see Timon Pumbaa: Timon! bumps into something Timon: offscreen Up here! camera sees that it is a replica of the Statue of Liberty. Pumbaa got to where Timon is in the torch. Ryan, Meg and Foiletta shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That is amazing. Pumbaa: This is definitely big and expensive! Timon: Yeah. And completely useless. But we learned a valuable lesson here. Pumbaa: That they should have put an elevator in this thing? Ryan F-Freeman: That Liam could have a nice view from here? Timon: No. We've learned we need to be more specific with our wishes! Pumbaa: So, what should we wish for now? Timon: What we should wish for and with being very specific, mind you, is that I were a king. K-I-N-G, king. Now, go back and ask Lester for that. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Meg If Timon is a king then I'm happy like Papi, my love. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer